1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a secondary battery that has high heat dissipation performance and is resistant to swelling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are rechargeable. Of these secondary batteries, a low capacity secondary battery including a battery cell in the form of a pack may be used in portable small electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders, and a high capacity secondary battery including tens of battery cells connected to one another may be used as a motor-driving power source for electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, and electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured in various shapes such as a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. A secondary battery may include electrolyte, an electrode assembly, a case receiving the electrode assembly and the electrode, and a cap plate disposed on the case. The electrode assembly may be formed by disposing an insulating separator between positive and negative electrode plates. The electrode assembly may be electrically connected to positive and negative terminals which are exposed by protruding to the exterior of the secondary battery through the cap plate.